Sing and Dance with Artemis
"Sing and Dance with Artemis" is an Artemis Special. This special celebrates the tenth anniversary of the Artemis franchise. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Artemis. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Artemis' old friends: Max, Diana, and May show up and recall some memories. Buttercup, Ron and Zoe join them and the group goes camping at a real campsite. Coming back from that trip, Lita and Max Taylor arrive as a surprise for Artemis. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Artemis tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Baby Bop - Luna (Sailor Moon) * BJ - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Keesha - Wendy (Peter Pan) * Jeff - Russel (Up) * Stephen - Marucho (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Hannah - Molly Baker (Sailor Moon) * Robert - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Linda - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Kim - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Danny - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Michael - Max (Dragon Tales) * Kathy - Diana (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Tosha - May (Pokemon) * Min - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Jason - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) Songs: # Artemis Theme Song # The More We Get Together # If You're Happy and You Know It # Mister Sun # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Itsy Bitsy Spider # BINGO # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Growing # You Can Count on Me # My Family's Just Right for Me # The Airplane Song # My Yellow Blankey # The Clapping Song # A Camping We Will Go # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Me and My Teddy # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Mr. Knickerbocker # Just Imagine # Castles So High # Old King Cole # If All the Raindrops # The Rainbow Song # Everyone is Special # You Can Count on Me (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia: * To date, this is one of the only two videos involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Artemis. * This is the last time until On Again, Off Again where the lyrics: "You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime. You know I'm not even scared of the dark. 'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me I'm not even scared of a shark!" were used in the song Me and My Teddy. * This marks the final appearances of Max (Dragon Tales), May, Diana, and Max Taylor. Lita will return in Read With Me, Dance With Me, which would be her last appearance. * This was also the only time Max Taylor and Max (Dragon Tales) appeared together since they're both named Max. * The main reason Max Taylor and Zoe Drake appear together is because they're a team of the D-Team. Gallery Artemis Blush.jpg|Artemis as Barney Luna in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg|Luna as Baby Bop Danny-6.jpg|Danny as BJ 2094646-wendy darling disney females 23125746 640 427.jpg|Wendy as Keesha Russel in Up.jpg|Russel as Jeff Marucho Marukura in Bakugan Battle Brawlers.jpg|Marucho as Stephen Molly Baker-0.jpg|Molly Baker as Hannah Dexter look 6.png|Dexter as Robert Buttercup Smiling.jpg|Buttercup as Linda Zoe Drake in Fashion Victims.png|Zoe Drake as Kim Ron Stoppable-0.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Danny dragon_tales__make_a_wish_with_max_by_autumnhoney3000-d4g3ra3.jpg|Max as Michael Diana Barry (Animated).jpg|Diana as Kathy May-2.jpg|May as Tosha Lita.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Min Max Taylor in Alpha Bets It All.png|Max Taylor as Jason Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Luke Yannuzzi Category:Home Videos Category:Episodes Category:DeviantART